Saisei no Kuroi Ryu Sorera
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: On the night of his fourteenth birthday, Harry's world is irrevocably changed and during a celebration which soon turns into a nightmare, he is flung from all that he knows into a land of mages and guilds, dragons and demons and learns of his ancestors as he tries to make his way home to bring the wizarding world back to the golden age of the guilds.


**Saisei no Kuroi Ryu Sorera**

**(Rebirth of the Black Dragon Sorcerer)**

**A Harry Potter/Fairy Tail crossover**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf**

**Beta: TheDarkFallenOneOfLight**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Plot: **On the night of his fourteenth birthday Harry's world is irrevocably changed and during a celebration which soon turns into a nightmare, he is flung from all that he knows into a land of mages and guilds, dragons and demons and learns of his ancestors as he tries to make his way home to bring the wizarding world back to the golden age of the guilds.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter I: Revelations of Power and Gringotts**

It was midnight on July 31st and Harry James Potter was turning fourteen. He was a wizard born of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and was about to come into his family's ancient and powerful gifts. Harry was lying on his bed in his room as the clock struck midnight and the air in his bedroom got heavier and heated up. His inner magic flared outwards and then flowed back inward except now it was mixture of a red orange color with gold strands and a black-blue color with silver strands intertwined in it.

As the magic flowed back into his body, it changed his physical looks. His hair grew to his shoulders and some of his hair turned blood red while other strands of hair turned a deep silver. His slim body that was fit even for a quidditch player grew in size until he looked like a sixteen year old and his skin color changed to a russet color. His pearly white teeth sharpened and became pointed and his tongue lengthened slightly and became slightly forked. After these changes happened, he screamed in pain as his magic changed his eyes to a gold color with a black and silver flecked slit pupil that when one would stare into his animistic eyes made the person think that they were staring at the night sky.

After a few second the pain stopped and on his right upper bicep, his magic gathered and spread out in a thin layer and turned red and imprinted a design of a red bird on a curved line that followed the bird's body. The bird tattoo had a shadow behind it that was the same as the red tattoo but were black in body and had a silver trim. As all this was happening, a flash of light went off over his desk and two letters appeared along with a trunk beside the desk, that wouldn't be found till morning.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At that moment, far away in Hogwarts, in an office in the center of the ancient castle the aged Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when numerous alarms went off and he turned and waved his wand towards the objects that had the alarms attached to them, thus turning them off. This action would soon come to cause future problems for Dumbledore and the resulting war that Dumbledore knew that was about to restart against the Dark.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The following morning Harry had been woken up due to the sunlight pouring into his bedroom via the window. As Harry stood up, he noticed his new looks in the mirror that was standing on the secondhand dresser. He ran his hands through his long hair and along his torso and arms and thought, "What the heck happened to me?"

He then noticed the mark on his bicep, followed by the two envelopes and trunk. He walked towards the desk and opened the first letter hoping for some answers.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**It is now probably the day after your fourteenth birthday, and you have probably noticed some significant changes to your body and a mark on your right bicep, right?**_

_**Well, these changes are due to our ancestor Natsu Dragneel. He was a powerful wizard that used a special type of magic that runs in our family to this day. This magic is called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Now, you might be thinking that Dragon Slayer Magic was used to slay dragons, and you would be right. But the dragons back then were few in number and sought to pass on their knowledge of the ancient magic of the dragons. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is special in the way that fire doesn't hurt you and that you will gain strength and vitality from any fire bar your own inner fire.**_

_**But there is a deep secret other than Natsu's Fire Dragon Magic. This secret was not passed down on paper but through word of mouth. A dragon of immense power and stature attacked Natsu's home and he and his allies defeated it, but to do so the dragon's power had to be sealed. So, they did so but it was Natsu that had to do it. The defeat of this dragon caused him to absorb the dragon's power.**_

_**For this dragon was no ordinary dragon. The dragon was a former dragon slayer of such power that he killed any dragon he came across and in turn absorbed their power and became immortal and with his slaying of dragons he was able to shift back and forth from dragon to human form. He was named Acnologia, The Dragon of the Apocalypse and was until his defeat the King of Dragons and had dominion over energy and was able to 'eat' any form of elemental magic.**_

_**Finally, there was a darker secret only known to the guild that was passed down from Natsu, you see Natsu was the younger brother of the Black Mage Zeref, who died in a dragon attack on his village and Zeref was the only one to survive. But Zeref wanted Natsu back and to do so Zeref did the unthinkable. He created a powerful super demon known as E.N.D. who took the human form of Zeref's brother Natsu. Later on an ambitious plan was set into motion by Zeref to kill Ancologia and so Natsu and five other dragon slayers and their dragon parents were sent forward in time to learn and grow powerful to become strong enough to beat Acnologia. In the process of Natsu's journey he learned of E.N.D. and its true name, Etherious Natsu Dragneel. As E.N.D. Natsu gained the power of Flame God Slayer Magic. But in the final battle against Zeref, Natsu turned himself human via the Book of E.N.D. that he was bound to and lost his demon form but still had access to his God Slayer Magic.**_

_**Inside the trunk is all of the information you will need on the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and how to grow into its gifts. As for Acnologia's magic, you will just have to learn it on your own. The mark on your right bicep is the sigil of the ancient guild that Natsu belonged to. Magic users of those times didn't use wands. They used magic circles made up of the persons own magic. You will also find other things inside the trunk to help you on your journey. Find allies to help you and remember that I love you, Harry.**_

_**From your Father**_

_**James C. Potter**_

_**Lord of House Potter**_

'Wow!' Harry thought as he put the letter down and bent down to open the trunk. Inside the trunk he found a set of clothes. He pulled out a long coat that was dark red with gold cuffs and had orange-red flames going from the cuffs up to the elbow. He also found a black skin tight shirt along with a deep wine red pair of pants, and a pair of black boots. Beneath the clothes, Harry found a necklace of black beads and at the center of the necklace was a circular pendant.

Harry put on the clothes and necklace and turned to the mirror a second time and was stunned at the sight of his figure. He looked and felt powerful. After a few minutes of looking at his reflection, Harry went back to look at the items in the trunk. Inside the trunk were a few books that Harry supposed were supposed to teach him about is newfound gifts.

Harry then noticed the second letter. He opened it and read what it had to say and was shocked at the contents. The letter was from his mother.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**You probably have already opened your father's letter to you explaining the Potter family magics. But now, I guess that it's my turn to tell you the secret of the Evans family. The Evan's family is descended from Ezra Scarlet also known as Titania. She was of the same guild as Natsu Dragneel and she had the power to summon armor and swords to her via magic. This power combined with the Potter family magic's, is a very powerful thing. The magic Ezra used was called 'requip' magic. She had many different forms of armor and swords, except only a few in our line have realized this power. I unfortunately did not gain this power, but I think you will when it matters most.**_

_**Futhermore, it is my belief that you will gain magic from Erza's mother, Irene Belsarion who was a powerful mage in her time who controlled the matter of the world through her magic and had use of enchantment magic.**_

_**Go to Gringotts and submit to a test and take up the names of your ancestors. The taking of these names will not only protect you but also strike fear into the hearts of your enemies.**_

_**From your Mother,**_

_**Lilly R Potter nee Evans**_

_**Lady of House Potter**_

Harry put the letter back down on the desk and immediately decided to follow his mother's request. He had to wait until it was dark to leave his relatives house. Taking his wand, money pouch and his school trunk along with the trunk he received from his parents, he exited the house and walked to the end of the block before pulling out his wand.

As he waited with his wand in hand outstretched, suddenly there was a bang and a dark purple triple decker bus appeared and an older teen appeared. The teen was Stan Shunpike the greeter for the Knight Bus.

"Greetings. My name is Stan Shunpike and this is-" Stan began as Harry waved him off and handed him the requisite amount of money for the trip to Diagon Alley. It took twenty minutes to get to Diagon Alley.

Harry then walked through the Leaky Cauldron and to the back of the pub and entered the shopping alley and walked towards the marble white building that housed the wealth of all wizards and witches within Britain, Gringotts Bank. As Harry walked into the bank, he saw an open teller and walked towards the goblin, to do as his mother had asked. The goblin looked up at Harry, from his book of figures and sneered at him.

"How can Gringotts help you, this evening?" The goblin asked.

"I am here to take an inheritance test." Harry replied.

"Very well. Ironfist shall take you to see the inheritance manager." The goblin said as he waved a goblin over, who motioned for Harry to follow him. The goblin and Harry walked for a further five minutes before stopping before an ornate door. Ironfist knocked twice and a voice from the room yelled, "Enter!"

Ironfist showed Harry into the room before leaving. The room was spartan in appearance except for various weapons on the walls along with several murals depicting goblins fighting and blood being spilled by the goblins. There was a desk and behind said desk, a goblin sat scratching away in a book. It took the goblin a further ten minutes to finish his work before noticing Harry, who was admiring the decor of the office.

"What can I do for you, wizard?" the goblin asked Harry.

"My name is Harry James Potter and I have come under the instructions of my late mother to take an inheritance test and to take up the names of my family." Harry replied.

"Very well." The goblin replied as he waved his hand and in front of Harry appeared a black piece of parchment along with a jar of ink that had white ink instead of the usual black.

"This, Mr. Potter is the scroll of inheritance. It takes the magic of the person submitting the test along with some blood of the writer and transcribes the person's inheritance upon the parchment. The scroll is also spelled so that the person taking the test is the real person and not under any disguise or under any curses or potions." The goblin explained.

Harry nodded in understanding. He stepped forward and pulled the quill from the inkwell and felt the quill take some of his magic and blood. Harry then wrote his name down on the top of the parchment. As Harry finished writing his name, the blood-ink glowed gold which spread to the rest of the parchment and then began to write out in an invisible hand Harry's inheritance.

After a minute the quill stopped and returned to the inkwell and the inkwell disappeared. The unnamed goblin then picked up the parchment, read over it and then went pale. After a few seconds, the goblin handed the parchment to Harry who read the contents.

**Name: Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter**

**Mother: Lillian 'Lilly' Rose Potter nee Evans**

**Father: James Charlus Potter**

**Descended from:**

**Ezra 'Titania' Scarlett via mother**

**Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel via father**

**Ignotus Peverell via father**

**Main Magical Abilities:**

**Fire Dragon Slayer Magic – able to use fire magic**

**Flame God Slayer Magic- able to use an upgraded version of fire magic**

**Energy Dragon Slayer Magic- able to 'eat' any magic**

**Secondary Magical Abilities:**

**Requip Magic – able to summon swords via magic**

**Time Magic- able to stop or rewind time**

**Healing Magic- able to heal wounds**

**Flight- able to fly without use of an item**

**Enchantment- allows the user to bind their Magic onto someone or something**

**Shape Shifting- Able to shift ones shape**

**World Reconstruction Magic - can manipulate the very geography of the ground itself, with the ability of compressing the land to as much as five percent (or less) of its original size, thereby altering the entire landscape.**

**Supplementary Skills:**

**Enhanced Smell**

**Enhanced Hearing**

**Enhanced Reflexes**

**Immense Durability**

**Immense Magical Power**

**Immense Strength**

**Master Sensor**

**High Speed Regeneration**

**Physical Inheritance:**

**One Ring, enchanted to give the wearer a major boost in magical power**

**One Necklace, enchanted to give the wearer perfect control of magical power**

**Total Assets: 600 million Galleons, and various magical texts pertaining to inheritance**

Harry looked up at the goblin, stunned. After a few minutes Harry regained his senses.

"Is this true?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Yes, My Lord. It is true." The goblin replied.

"I wish to change my name. How can I do that?" Harry asked.

"By submitting these forms. The change happens either physically or magically. Physically the name is what you are known by to others and can be changed multiple times. Magically changing a name however, is permanent. For magical contracts, the contract must have your new name, otherwise the magic isn't binding. Please do remember that." The goblin said as he waved his hand and the forms appeared. "Do you want the name change to be physical or magical?".

"I wish the change to be physical." Harry replied.

It took Harry ten minutes to fill the forms out and gave them back to the goblin, who then looked them over. Deeming the forms valid, the goblin stamped them, and the forms rolled up and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you Lord Cernunnos Scarlet-Dragneel?" The goblin asked.

"No, that is all. Thank you for your assistance." Harry replied as he turned and left the office and the bank behind with a money bag in hand that allowed him to access his vaults for money, weapons or books with just a thought, and a black silver ring on his hand that was of Celtic origin with the Tree of Life in a Celtic knot fashion and a necklace that was a black and silver threaded Celtic torque with a silver pendent hanging from the ends of the torque that were molded into the shapes of a dragons head. The pendent was silver and had a triskelion embossed on it. Harry could feel the power of the ring pulsing in the back of his mind feeding him magic and in turn the necklace pulsed in a counterbalance taking the magic and refining it into a manageable level. The name change to Harry was a new lease on life, which would prove helpful in the coming months. But little did Harry know that disaster was about to strike in the form of a revelry.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**I hope you liked this fic as this is new territory for me.**

**Please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Next chapter: Unleashing the Dragon upon the Knights**

**Harry goes to the Quidditch World Cup and has a great time, but it turns upside down when the Knights of Walpurgis attack at the World Cup. Harry in retaliation unleashes his newfound Dragon Slayer Magic.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Cernunnos is the Celtic God of the Forest also sometimes known as the 'Horned God' who favors horned male animals specifically the stag.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Edited: 11/20/2019 due to discussion between myself and my Beta pertaining to a review.**


End file.
